The Continuous Path
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: Kagome is a teacher now and Inuyasha is the past. The portal is open still, but Kagome vowed to never go to the Feudal Era again. Her whole life has changed from when the group had traveled together, but the jewel isn't whole yet...
1. Chapter 1

**The Continuous Path**

**Author:** Sora Hoshi

**Universe:** Inuyasha

**Rating:** T for Romance and swearing

**Couple:** Inuyasha x Kagome

**Warnings: **Swearing, Kagome's father didn't disappear-he's dead in this fic., Japanese words common in the Inuyasha series (IE- hanyou, youkai, miko, etc.), Grandpa (Jii-chan) is alive (not sure if he's dead in the anime/manga so if someone could let me know...)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary:** Kagome is a teacher now and Inuyasha is the past. The portal is open still, but Kagome vowed to never go to the Feudal Era again. Her whole life has changed from when the group had traveled together. The jewel isn't whole yet.

o…X…o

_Thoughts/memories/letters/emphasis_

"Speech"

o…X…o

**NOTE: Inuyasha is more mature rather than childish in this fic, I hope you enjoy the re-edited version of The Continuous Path**

o…X…o

**Chapter 1**

Kagome looked up when the final bell rang to see all of her students looking at her expectantly.

Kagome hadn't aged since that fateful day when Inuyasha had marked her as his mate, but from that moment after things went downhill. She was older and wiser, but was given eternal youth because of mating Inuyasha; that was both a blessing and a curse. She hid the mark at the crook of her shoulder and neck with a scarf, or a shirt that hid it; if she couldn't get away with anything else, she put a skin toned band-aid over it so no one knew.

She inwardly sighed. She wasn't looking forward to today at all.

It had been her first year as a permanently hired teacher at a new high school in Kyoto, near the Shrine when she had made the mistake. It has been almost four years since then. She had gone to college after problems-and hurt feelings-between Inuyasha and herself had become too much. She finished school and got a degree as a high school history teacher of Feudal Japan. She had been a history geek before she had even went to the Feudal Era, and still was; but now she had her own stories from living what the books had said.

_It started out when she was teaching at her new job. Every year after it was the same. _

_Two days before exams, she had been teaching 'the legend' of the Shikon no Tama. This had led her to think about things that hurt. Unknown to Kagome that day she had let a wince of pain and sadness flicker over her face and one of her students caught it._

_"__Higurashi-sensei, what's the matter?" Asked the girl as the class looked on hearing the worry in the girl's voice. Kagome was a good teacher, her kids liked her and she loved to teach them._

_"__When you get to be old-" the class started to protest, making her laugh at their protest before continuing, "Okay, well older than you are right now…there are hard lessons that every person learns."_

_"__What do you mean by that?" The concealed boy snake demon asked. _

Over time demons had learned to hide their differences. Almost all of the priestesses were killed off, except for the Higurashi's. For some odd reason that their lords didn't tell them about, a direct order from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga had told them not to. There were a few priests or priestesses born throughout the eons that were taken and raised properly at a private school demons owned and controlled.

The demon children in the class knew this information, but all the Higurashi family knew was that there were demons, and if they said anything to anyone that person would die. They could defend themselves from attacks, and kill the attacking demon, but they couldn't out right attack the demons as well. This was the secret that the head of the family held close to his heart. Now that Kagome had trained enough she could tell who was a demon in hiding and who was human. Demon clans still fought, but they took place in remote areas.

_"__The Shikon no Tama is one of my favorite stories." She lied, trying to change the subject, "When I was younger…well, back when I was your age I heard a more, erm…detailed version of the Shikon no Tama."_

_"__What's that got to do with anything?" Asked another boy._

_While at almost the exact same moment a half cat demon girl asked, "Could you tell us it?"_

_"__Hm…it did helped me to learn an important lesson. I don't see why I couldn't tell you it." Kagome replied smiling at the half cat demon._

The next year another person asked her to tell them the story at the beginning of the year, but she said she would tell them the story two days before their final, and they had held her to her promise.

After the first year of telling the story, it became tradition to tell it every year two days before the final exam. So, every year she dreaded the day she would have to dig up her memories of the half demon, and his party of the most unlikely people. She missed her family back in the Feudal Era, but knew that if she went back, there would be problems.

Kagome sighed out loud this time and grinned at her class, some of them had taken a video recording camera from home to record the story for their family, most of those were demons who had parents from that era and they were curious as to how the miko history teacher had learned such an accurate account of the story. None of the demon clans were allowed to say anything about that time on pain of death. But a couple humans brought in cameras so they could keep this story for the future.

When Kagome told any history story it was almost as if the students could see the banners and hear the war cries of the mythical battles. No one would ask her where she had learned it though, because of the look on her face when she told it.

"So, the dreaded day has finally arrived, hasn't it? Set up your camera's everyone. Then I'll tell you the story." Kagome said as she moved around to the front of the desk to lean against it. This was her favorite place to stand in the whole class. She could look at all the students and stare at the back of the room as she told the story, taking herself back in time without anyone finding out about it.

After a few minutes, she started.

"Long, long ago before Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands had even started to become the most powerful demon on this world, there was a powerful priestess named Midoriko. Back then the humans feared the youkai and hanyou of the world and wanted them to be exterminated off the face of the planet. The priestess could purify demons as they attacked. If she was killed most of the forces against the demons would surrender. However, no matter how many demons she was up against, she could vanquish them all.

"Then the day of the final battle came, she stood against the mightiest demon force that had ever been gathered in that time. She was protecting a village full of humans who had lost all of their men to their tyrant of a human lord towards the east. The priestess didn't approve of this but couldn't stop him, so she was staying at the village to try and keep it from becoming a burning hole in the ground. She sensed the force coming towards the village and told everyone to go to the cave a mile away to the south. She knew that the demons were coming after her and so she fled in the opposite direction of the villagers-north. There was another cave in the range of mountains that she was headed towards to set a trap. There was only one way in and she was planning on taking every single one of those demons with her.

"As the last demon pasted the point of where she wanted her barrier to be she summoned the strongest one she could manage while killing the demons that were already upon her in the large cavern over half a kilometer into the rock.

"They battled all night and into the next day without stop. There was a powerful demon though, that held back; never before had one thought to study her style of fighting before attacking. As she began to tire, that demon stepped forward. He was awed at her fighting ability as a fellow warrior, but knew she had to be destroyed at all costs. While their battle progressed the last of the demons comrades died and their souls sucked into her body to be held there, waiting to be purified.

"Finally the last strike was made, his sword plunged into her stomach as she summoned the last of her strength to stop the madness. While he was still living she took his soul and died with it inside her body. A stone, round as a ball, and pink as cotton candy, burst out of her chest as her last breath left her. The body of the powerful demon died a few moments later due to his wounds, his soul already gone.

"Not one of those demons escaped that night. And that was how the Shikon no Tama was born." Kagome cleared her throat and took a sip of water before continuing with the hard part.

"Many years later a descendent of Midoriko; another priestess; was guarding her ancestors sacrifice. Demons came after the jewel in order to possess its power. But soon a fate-filled, twisted, scheming, evil half-demon, who wanted the slavery or death of both the human and the demon races came to steal it. He set another half demon, the half brother of Lord Sesshomaru who had fallen in love with the beautiful, young priestess and she with him, against each other. The priestess died and the jewel burned with her body as half demon fell into an enchanted sleep, pinned to the Sacred Tree, Goshinboku, by the priestess' last arrow where he was supposed to sleep forever.

"But, the fates decided he was not to stay there. One day fifty years later the reincarnation of that same priestess the half demon loved came out of the well near the sacred tree. She was from the future. No one is sure exactly what time, but they do know that she was the most powerful priestess anyone had ever seen, or heard of since Midoriko. The young girl accidentally freed the half demon and awoke him from his slumber. She had the Shikon no Tama trapped inside her body somehow and when she was hurt by a demon nearby, it burst from her body." Kagome continued the story, trying to block the memories. Memories flickered around inside her head, each one treasured, yet full of pain. She knew she would never see her friends from that time period again.

"The girl had no idea she was a priestess and just wanted to go back home. When another demon attacked her for the jewel she accidentally shattered it. This started a search, their goal was to collect all of the jewel shards, but each had their own goals. The new miko wanted to correct her mistake, while the greedy half demon had his own goals in mind.

"_Oi, wench! Where are you _going_? We need to find the shards so I can become a full demon!" Inuyasha said to Kagome a scowl on his face._

"_I'm __going__ back _home!_ You find the shards yourself! I didn't ask to be here and I don't want to be! _Sit!_" Kagome screamed turning around and stomping back to the well. "Stupid insufferable…"_

"They were then joined by a kitsune, then a perverted monk, and then the last demon slayer of a destroyed demon slaying village, in that order. A shock came when the hanyou realized the new priestess' soul was that of his decease ex-loves. She, who had betrayed him in the end. The two struggled through the new knowledge and were able to overcome that obstacle. As the years rolled by the reincarnated priestess and the half demon fell in love. But, it was not meant to be. Early in the groups crusade the reincarnated priestess' soul was ripped in half and the priestess who had died protecting the jewel was reborn into a clay body.

"The half demon was still in love with the priestess from fifty years ago and in the end, he chose the old priestess over the one from the future and broke her heart. So, before the Shikon no Tama could be whole again, she disappeared into the future sealing the well that was the portal between their times, with her miko powers and vowed to herself that she would never willingly go back to the half demon." Kagome smiled sadly and shook her head at the end, almost like she was saying someone had been foolish. No one knew why, but everyone knew to never ask her about it.

"No one knows what happened to the girl, the half demon, and the Shikon no Tama, except for a few people. Sesshomaru and his mate, Rin; Kouga- Sesshomaru's second in command and his mate Ayame; and of course the half demon in the story-Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha." Kagome finished her story and finally allowed the memories to fall back into the box she kept them in and sighed again.

The video recording cameras were shut off before she continued on. "Of course, this is only a legend, however much it may seem amazing. I will let all of you talk until the end of class, good luck on your exams." She finished softly, smiling slightly at the class before she went back to her desk and sat down. The humans in the class were already chatting while the beings with demonic blood in the class remained quiet until the bell rang signaling them to their final class of the day. Some of the students were still deep in thought when they left and instead of their usual chatter and teasing thought about the story.

In all of the years that Kagome had told this story no one seriously thought she might just be that girl from the future. She had learned to suppress her miko powers so that she could look like she had only a little power, instead of the huge amount that she knew she had. She played with the almost full quarter of the Shikon no Tama that was strung around her neck and hidden below the line of her t-shirt, hiding the jewel from sight as well as sense with her miko powers.

Kagome had moved away from the Shrine to a small apartment a block from the school after college so she could get away from the memories. But, every summer her mother forced her to come and stay at the shrine so that she could see her grandpa, mother, and brother again.

They were the only ones who knew where Kagome was and how she was doing; her friends didn't know about any of the things that had happened in the past or why she had changed the way she dressed; just that it had something to do with her 'ex-boyfriend'.

_Five more day's and I'll be back at mama's house for three months._ She thought as she sighed heavily and packed up everything for the night, before locking the door to her room and leaving for the day.

o…X…o

**Story originally posted: October 7, 2008**

**Finished: July 27, 2009**

**1****st**** Chapter re-posted: May 23, 2011**

**Sora**


	2. Chapter 2

All updated information and the disclaimer are located in the first chapter of this fic.

o…X…o

**Chapter 2**

Kagome stepped out of her Porsche after she shut off the engine and grabbed her bag. The school paid her a humongous bonus after the final exams. They called it 'job security' because of the story she told and the fact that almost every school had heard of her by now, through word of mouth, and the principal bragging.

He kept extra tapes of her story in his office so that he could show other schools how good she was and to sell them to the people interested in buying any. The children who took her class got the option of taping it for free since people seemed to love the tragedy; go figure.

If they wanted to keep her, they were going to have to pay for it. She had already had offers of a better pay and/or a bigger bonus, but she liked the school she was at and she knew the kids that went there.

Kagome opened the door to her house and stepped inside, setting down her bag. "Mama! I'm home!" She called out; one of the things she missed the most was her mother, and their close-knit family.

"MY BABY!" Her mother screamed as Kagome heard a plate drop onto the counter and saw her mother sprinting towards her. Kagome was caught up in a tight hug that forced the breath she had out of her lungs. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" Korari cried a few minutes later as she let go of Kagome, who in turn started gulping in as much air as she could get. Usually Kagome came over for a day once a month. However, she had missed last month's day due to being ill.

Korari dragged Kagome into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Then she went back to cleaning dishes, while they talked.

"Oh, Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi want to go shopping tomorrow with me, they said they wanted to go from ten to six, but I think that we probably are going to get back earlier than that." Kagome told her mother later, remembering the phone call she got yesterday on her cell.

"All right, I'll have dinner ready for you when you come home then." Korari said, happy to have her first child home.

The next day when Kagome got back she was bone tired. Shopping with her three oldest friends was always more of a workout than anything else.

"Phew, now I remember why I don't shop that often with those three." Kagome murmured to herself as she got out of her car and pulled the six huge shopping bags out of the back.

"I swear, I bought half of a store!" She grumbled, happy that she had found so many sales but freaked about how much she had bought. Kagome walked inside and shut the door quietly, knowing that she was back two hours early and might be able to put her clothes away before her brother challenged her to a rematch at that fighting video game of his because of his humiliating defeat provided by herself. On top of that it had been witnessed by his girlfriend, Hitomi, last night. Three voices could just barely be heard through the rice paper doors of the dining room.

_Mom's already having 'old friend's and their sons' over…what could be worse?_ She sighed and walked upstairs soundlessly, a talent she had used a lot after she had stopped going to Feudal Japan…no. She wasn't going down that path with her memories.

Kagome put away her clothes and walked back downstairs. _I might as well get this over with…_ She thought opening the rice doors and stopping suddenly.

Nothing could have prepared her for this. Absolutely, positively nothing.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered out her eyes starting to burn. She clamped down on that emotion, pushed those feelings away and embraced her anger, for now. "What are you doing here? Get out of my house!"

"Kagome…Kags, I-" Inuyasha started to say but was cut off.

"Don't you **ever** call me that name again. Get out. If you ever show your face here I will take a shotgun, shoot your fingers off, and then give you a bullet wound to the stomach and leave you. Don't you ever come back here again you_half-breed mutt! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ INTO MY LIFE AGAIN? GET OUT!_" Kagome screamed slamming the door shut and running upstairs, forgetting about the sit command. She locked her door after she shut it and tried to control her breathing, tears were pouring down her face as she tried to keep the lid on all of the memories his face brought to the surface. The pain took over her and she crouched down, rocking back and forth.

_It didn't mean anything to him. Not one thing. Don't think about it, don't think about it, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! It's not real; it was all a lie! He just wants the Shikon no Tama. That's all he wants. He doesn't love me; he lied. HE LIED; NOT ME, HIM!_ Sob's were begging to be released as her mind shattered and her power flared out. _No, no, no, NO!_ She screamed silently as she tried to force her power back into the tight, _little_, ball it had been woven into before.

Downstairs Inuyasha was still gaping in shock and small amounts of hurt at the place his mate had been standing only a few moments before.

"You knew it would be hard for her, and you knew it would be even harder getting her back to the way she used to trust you. Do not fail Inuyasha, fore if her heart breaks again, it will never heal. It still hasn't." Korari said her features solemn for once and filled with guilt. She had been trying to heal her daughter's pain; she had once thought she knew how Kagome felt; losing her husband had been the worst, and hardest thing that had ever happened to her. Now, she knew that even after nine years of trying to heal, she couldn't fathom the amount of pain that Kagome has been feeling.

"I should have came back right away, I shouldn't have waited. She sealed the well; I broke the barrier with my Wind Scar this morning. Sango and Miroku freaked out at me about a year ago; we were still trying to collect the shards. We didn't have any luck and I was too stubborn and had too much pride to come back and get Kagome, even if we're mates. I've been trying to get back here ever since." Inuyasha said, a new attitude had asserted itself in the past.

"You're _mates_?" Kagome's Jii-chan yelled-no one had told him _that_. "You idiot! No wonder she's been shattered since! Stupid! What do you think you were doing for those nine years?" He was going to work himself into a heart attack at this rate.

"Ooto-san, please." Korari said, putting a hand on his arm. He breathed in deeply, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Go up there and make her whole again boy. It's going to take a lot of work. She probably won't even talk to you; it will hurt her too much." The grandpapa said, calming down and accepting facts. "You might want to take her back to Feudal Japan-it'd probably be easier for her there, maybe…if you're still looking for those jewel shards, you better move it, things have changed here. I'm not sure what we're going to do…"

Inuyasha stared at the old man in shock. Then he caught a wiff of something.

Tears.

Kagome's tears.

In a second, with no further thought of the two people before him, he used all of his demonic strength to get up to and through Kagome's window as quickly as he could knowing the bedroom door would be blocked.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's rocking figure, bringing her in to Inuyasha's embrace.

"Shh, it's okay, everything's going to be fine." Inuyasha said; small cries of pain were being emitted from the girl in his arms.

"I saw you with her, again, right after we first mated. I saw what you did with Kikyo. How can everything be fine after th-that?" Kagome asked, hoping he had an answer that would heal the broken pieces that had taken the place of her heart and body. He was in shock.

_No wonder she came back here…_ Inuyasha thought even more worried now.

"I'm going to take you back now." He said as he stood up and grabbed the dusty yellow backpack from the corner of her closet before unlocking the door. Inuyasha carried her limp body and the bag down with him.

Kagome had blacked out when what Inuyasha had said had sunk in. _'I'm going to take you back now.'_ Which was why Kagome hadn't been kicking, screaming, and cursing him five ways to hell, plus the major 'sit fest' he ever so much deserved. Oh, but she was going to…

"Good, finally taking responsibility I see." Jii-chan said inwardly smirking _Oh, if only Souta could be here now…_ He said to himself.

"We'll be back when Kagome is…um…better." Inuyasha replied walking out the front door and jumping into the well.

"I knew there was a reason I kept that backpack supplied properly for all those years." Korari murmured to herself.

...

As Kagome waded through the heavy black vapor trying to find her way back to consciousness Inuyasha had gotten her back to Keade's hut where he had set her down on the comfy bed that Kagome had brought to Keade from her time as a birthday present so long ago. He partially couldn't believe that the old hag was still alive, but he kept that to himself. He walked out of the hut as Sango hurried in, hearing Keade's yelp of surprise. He told Sango to watch 'her' and practically flew away as Sango approached the bed. A screech came from the hut a few seconds later followed by the kitsune and monk's names being screamed, telling both to get in there now.

Inuyasha hurried away. He knew Kagome wouldn't forgive him right away, maybe he half hoped she wouldn't, because then he got something he knew he deserved-Kagome's hate and wrath.

Kagome awoke with her friend Sango leaning over her, green eyes peering down to her face hoping to see their friend wake up. The next thing she noticed was a light weight on her abdomen where she found Shippo. Keade was next to Sango and Miroku was on the other side of her.

She blinked and looked up into the faces of four friends that she hadn't seen in over nine years. "Hey guy's, what's up?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her sore eyes.

"That's all you have to say? You left without so much as a good-bye, disappear for nine years, leaving us with an emotionally unbalanced Inuyasha, a kitsune who had lost his 'mother' _and_ you left me to fend for myself against that hentai! And you say what's up?" Sango practically screeched at the top of her lungs, finally breaking down and crying.

"Hello Lady Kagome, it's nice to see you again. So tell me before the Lady Sango regains her senses, why did you leave?" Miroku asked making sure to keep his hands to himself this once. But they were itching. _She hasn't aged a year, I bet that ass of hers…_ He shook his head and dislodged the perverted thought; if Sango ever found out about it he wouldn't be alive for very long after.

"Why'd you leave Kagome? You left and didn't tell me why! Did you leave because of me?" Shippo asked looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

Kagome blinked and tried to register all the questions and give answer's back. "I left because of Inuyasha, it's not your fault Shippo. I've missed all of you so much, but I just couldn't come back." Kagome said sadly a tear leaking down her face as she quickly ducked her head.

Sango saw it though and abruptly stopped crying and studied her friend with a look of concern on her face. She noticed the long measured breathes of air Kagome was taking in and said one sentence.

"Why did you leave because of Inuyasha?"

"Did you know that he marked me? Made me his mate?" Kagome asked and the three older friends nodded as Shippo buried his head into Kagome's stomach. "He went to Kikyo not twenty minutes after he thought I had fallen asleep; right after we had mated…" A small gasp could be heard from the two women as Miroku stood up with an angry look on his face.

"I'm going to pull that fool into my black hole after I yank him slowly apart into tiny bits." Miroku said, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Let me help." Sango added darkly, flames starting to emerge from her normal aura.

"You guys don't have to do that; I knew he probably wouldn't include that part." Kagome sighed and shook her head, "I'm going outside. I haven't been here in so long I've almost forgotten what it looks like." Lie. She could never get this place out of her head; that was part of the reason she wanted to run away. Memories of Inuyasha and herself surrounded this area like bee's surrounded honey. If she didn't get away soon her mind was going to shut down again from the overload; just like it had when he had spoken to her.

Kagome got up slowly and walked outside to see an almost darkened sky. Stars were starting to appear and so she went to her favorite spot to watch them, in a field by the stream.

By the time she had laid down they were already out in the sky. 'The stars are always so beautiful here…I've missed this time so much, and yet...'

As her eyes grew heavy she gave into the temptation to just sleep for a little while.

A shadow fell over her as a troubled looking Inuyasha looked down. _There's a band-aid covering the mark… Why the hell would she do that?_ He picked her up and laid down in the grass as well; the fire rat coat keeping them both warm from the late spring chill. Kagome snuggled closer unconsciously wanting to breathe in the scent that she had missed so much, the scent who belonged to the person who broke her heart.

Inuyasha's heart jumped up a notch as Kagome snuggled closer. Her scent was already driving him mad. He loved this girl snuggled up next to him, with all his heart and prayed to Kami that she still loved him and would forgive him. "You never even let me explain, so much as tell me good-bye. How do you think I felt after that? I almost went mad." He whispered into her hair, trying to get as much of her scent into his lungs as he could.

After awhile Inuyasha gently picked his mate up and walked back to Keade's place. As he set the sleeping girl on the bed, Sango beckoned him outside.

_Now what does she want?_ He asked himself as he followed her out.

o…X…o

**Re-posted - June 2, 2011**

**Okay, so you have to tell me what you think! I mean-it is quite different on how I usually write-isn't it? I'm not all that sure… So please REVIEW! I need feedback from my readers (you guys) to tell me how I'm doing so I'll know how I can improve myself! If you have any errors, or spelling mistakes, or anything else PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW!**

**Thanks!**

**-Sora-**


	3. Chapter 3

All updated information and the disclaimer are located in the first chapter of this fic.

o…X…o

**Chapter 3**

A slap was heard across the village as Sango's hand whipped out and smacked Inuyasha's face. The hanyou put his hand to his stinging cheek. He may be a half demon, but Sango had used all of her demon slaying muscle to get him to feel that slap.

"Why didn't you tell us that you went to see Kikyo right after you mated with Kagome? You're lucky you disappeared earlier; if you hadn't Miroku and I would have ripped you apart. You're even luckier, Inuyasha, that we've calmed down enough to talk to you without resorting to murder." Sango said, anger in her eyes.

"I…I…I don't have to explain my reasons to you!" Inuyasha said, regaining his senses just before he could let anything slip out.

"Yes, you actually do you complete ass! You broke Kagome's heart by going to see Kikyo, you probably kissed her or something on top of that! Right now I am willing to listen to you _without_ ripping you to shreds, but if you don't speak up, I am going to do something I won't regret, but you will." She threatened knowing that he couldn't stop her from getting the information out of him.

"All right…" Inuyasha sighed out, all of this wasn't going to help him get Kagome back, "After we mated I went to see Kikyo; to tell her good-bye…

"_Inuyasha, and what do I owe this pleasure to?" Kikyo asked, her voice cool and polished when she spoke._

"_Cut the crap Kikyo. I've come to get Kagome's soul out of you. And to say good-bye, finally. I've taken Kagome as my mate and I've decided to make her soul whole again." Inuyasha said as he came closer and stuck his sword in the ground, creating a barrier that effectively kept all of Kikyo's soul collectors out._

"_But, why would you want me to die again Inuyasha? How could you? You and I love each other!" Kikyo said throwing Inuyasha through a loop, long enough to wrap her arms around him. "We were only separated by Naraku's trickery; why can't you let that go?" Kikyo asked coming up to him and kissing him on the lips._

_Inuyasha coming out of the stupor he had been under grabbed Kikyo's shoulders and roughly jerking her away and spitting her taste out of his mouth. "We _were_ in love bitch. But then you decided to try to kill Kagome and mess with my emotions." Inuyasha hissed before taking his hand and shoving it through the clay and ripping out a chunk of it._

_The souls of the human's that Kikyo stole to stay alive poured out of her like water rushing down a stream. She gasped and crumbled to the ground where she tried to cover up the hole in her stomach with her hands, but it didn't do any good. As all the other souls left the body, she started to glow. Kagome's soul rose slowly from the now empty shell that crumbled into dust as Inuyasha quickly grabbed his mate's soul and pulled it into his body for safe keeping._

_The soul collectors faded back into oblivion and Inuyasha dismantled the barrier quickly wanting to get back to his new mate. _

_When Inuyasha got back he followed her scent back to camp. Sango told him that Kagome had taken Kilala, but she didn't know where. Inuyasha searched around camp, looking for their mixed scent and not finding it anywhere. He figured she would be back by the morning, but when Kilala came back by herself he told her to take him back to where she had dropped Kagome off._

_She led him to the well where one of Kagome's pink barriers stood over the well's entrance._

"_No…NO!" He screamed into the night knowing that Kagome had seen what Kikyo had tried to initiate. 'Fine, if she wants to be stubborn and run away. I'll let her.' He thought, not knowing at the time what pain he would have to come and deal with._

_Over the years it became too hard to bear and keep up his act. So he dropped it and became the 'cold Inuyasha' he once was, before Kagome._

"…and that's what happened." Inuyasha finished relieved to finally get that off of his chest.

"Oh…" Sango whispered, finally understanding what had happened. "You do know that she thinks you have been cheating on her this whole time, just from that little scene she witnessed?"

"Well, we need her in order to complete the jewel again. There's no other way to collect the shards. Since we stole all but two from Naraku after she left there are only four pieces left. Kouga has two, and Naraku has the last two." Inuyasha said stating the obvious.

"And with Kagome not talking to you or barely being able to look at you, we have our work cut out for us." Sango said getting back on task.

o…X…o

Kagome woke up late the next morning. Everyone had already gotten up, and were getting their stuff together so they could leave.

"Kagome child; how'd ye be this fine morning?" Keade asked, seeing her emerge from the hut. Kagome breathed in deeply and stretched before replying.

"I'm fine Keade," Kagome said, lying, "They're probably going to come for me in a couple of minutes so we can leave to get the last of the jewel shards." She sighed, knowing that _he_ would be there soon.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, running up and hugging her. "I still can't believe your back! Oh, I forgot to tell you this last night. We captured all of the shards except for the ones Kouga has and the two that Naraku was able to escape with when we stole the rest from him." Sango said handing her a package with a barrier seal on it after releasing her from the hug.

No one had been able to purify the jewel shards since Kagome had left. So, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo had hoped to keep them out of the wrong hands.

Once Kagome got over her surprise she opened the package; three fourths of the Shikon no Tama was revealed. It was a glittering, dark magenta shade of purple-showing just how tainted it had become in the keeping of Naraku. When she picked it up and fused it with the rest of the stone around her neck it turned back into the cotton candy pink it was supposed to be.

"Well now that that's done, let's get this over with. I'm sorry Sango, but I can't stay in this time to long." Kagome said, sadness reflected in the depths of her eyes.

"I understand, but I'll still miss you. We'll take Kilala to Kouga and Ayame-they mated you know. We'll get the shards from them first." She replied quickly forming a plan. They jumped onto Kilala's back after the demon had transformed and took off.

After they arrived at their destination Kagome and Sango got off Kilala. Kouga hesitantly came out, staring at Kagome with a look of shock plastered on his face. Ayame followed him out and with a screech, launched herself at Kagome.

"Kagome! I missed you!" Ayame said as Sango doubled over laughing at the look on Kagome's face.

"Hi Ayame, Kouga." Kagome replied quietly getting over her stupefied shock. "I'm sorry, but I need the jewel shards. I won't be able to stay long-just enough time for the jewel to become complete."

Kouga sighed and nodded in understanding. "I knew this day was coming upon us. We will help in the fight against Naraku for the last shards."

"Indeed," a voice agreed as a third figure stepped into the light. "His atrocious acts have gone on long enough. It is past time for his scent to be erased from the four winds." Sesshomaru said walking up to the group slowly.

"Sesshomaru…what are you doing here?" Kagome said going into shock yet again. Blinking several times to try and see if her vision was lying to her seemed to help.

"Hey Sess! How're you doing?" Sango asked batting her eyelashes prettily, and feigning innocence at Sesshomaru's glare.

"Human, _what_ have I told you calling me that? You told Kagome nothing." It was a statement-all the demons could tell by just looking at her, let alone her scent.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and my nickname is better than what Rin calls you n-" Sango was cut off with yet another shrill yell.

"Fluffy!" Rin screamed charging out of the cave with a red face. The twelve year old little girl that Kagome knew from nine years ago had been replaced with an twenty-one year-old version of her. "Why did everyone leave so-Kagome!" Rin's voice went from her normal range to an octave higher in her excitement. Thankfully none of the demon's seemed to mind.

Kagome was doubled over laughing from the nicknames the "most noble" Ice Prince, Sesshomaru had picked up in the time she had been gone.

"Hey Rin! How'd Sesshomaru get stuck with nicknames?" Kagome asked, trying her best to stop giggling, and failing miserably.

"After my brother decided to go even more emotionally unbalanced I had to step in to help defeat Naraku. It was only a mistake that he escaped." Sesshomaru explained continuing with, "Rin, release Kagome. I want to see if it's true." Rin let go of a puzzled and confused Kagome.

"He means in you're Inuyasha's mate." Rin explained quietly.

"Oh! Um, hold on." Kagome said pulling off the Band-Aid's.

"I wanted to ask last night…why do you have those bandages on your mate's bite?" Sango asked finally voicing what every person in the clearing wanted to know.

"Uh…in my time demons are concealed by some type of spell. I only saw through it because I was concentrating on containing my miko powers. Since the legends of demon's taking mates are pretty close to the truth I had to figure out how to disguise the bite. The easiest way is to hide them with Band-Aids." Kagome explained as Sesshomaru walked over and brushed her hair away from her neck.

Any demon could tell that Inuyasha and Kagome had mated with one wiff, but the mate's bite means that they had _both_ agreed to become mates. The bite wouldn't stay if they both hadn't agreed, something Kagome hadn't known.

"That idiot." Sesshomaru said in cold fury. Kouga blinked and started to growl while Ayame got a hard look in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles.

"So…what are we going to do?" Rin asked tensely knowing that she would have to stay behind to be protected by the rest of Kouga's pack and probably one on Kagome's barriers now that she was back.

"You're going to stay here with the protections up, and one of Kagome's barriers, while the rest of us go kill Naraku. I'll have to tell our other allies before I come." Sesshomaru said as Sango nodded in agreement. Kilala transformed, and padded up to Kagome and Sango.

"We'll meet you at Keade's village. Come on Kagome." Sango said as she hopped onto Kilala with Kagome right behind her. Kilala took off as Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru nodding.

'_What other allies?_' Kagome wondered. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and they both walked back into the cave with Kouga and Ayame to prepare for the trip and battle. Kagome quickly constructed a barrier that let Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, and their pack come and go as they please while keeping Rin in the clearing and other demons out. She wasn't sure about what was going to happen, but she personally wanted it to be over with as quickly as possible.

After Kagome and Sango got back Shippo and Miroku rushed up to them with Inuyasha not far behind. Kagome had given Sango's hand a squeeze and trotted off in the opposite direction, letting Sango fill the boys in.

She wandered down the path through the village and returned the greetings of the villagers.

"So, what's going on?" Miroku asked after Kagome had left. Not many things had changed between Sango and himself since he had made that promise to her. Sango looked nervously over at Inuyasha and gulped.

"We went to talk with Kouga, and Ayame. Sesshomaru and Rin were visiting." She started knowing what was coming.

"Why did you take Kagome to see that bastard?" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's only rude to you still, but that's your own fault. You're worse than him since he took Rin as his mate a year ago." Shippo told him bluntly, making sure he was well out of range of Inuyasha's fists and feet.

"We went there to talk to Kouga and Ayame about going after Naraku. Sesshomaru was there without our knowledge." Sango patiently explained again as Kagome came running up to them full tilt.

"I think I found Naraku you guys! There was two shards of the Shikon no Tama quite a ways off east of here. We need to hurry." Kagome said panting slightly from her mile run.

_Shit. We were hoping to have more time._ Miroku thought as Shippo and Sango nodded to him knowing their thoughts were along the same line as his own.

"Well…we have to wait for Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Ayame to get here. But Miroku, Shippo, and I have to go get some stuff from the next village over. So…Kirara! We'll see you guy's later." Sango said hurriedly as they jumped onto the waiting fire cat and took off.

"Wait! I'll go…" Kagome started to shout as she gained back her breath. By then they were already gone.

"We need to talk." Inuyasha said quietly an iron note in his voice. Kagome backed up a few steps, her eyes full of fear and hurt.

"No we don't You just stay right-eep!" Kagome said as Inuyasha moved towards her. She blinked and she was in Inuyasha's arms flying to the forest.

He landed near a stream and let go of the precious girl in his arms.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" She screamed as she ran away. Ten minutes of fear filled running later she collapsed in a sun splotch on the ground.

"Why Inuyasha why?" Kagome screamed. "I love you Inuyasha…and I thought you loved me to." She said, starting to cry. Nine years of hurt and pain were finally starting to come out.

Inuyasha was running around calling Kagome's name, but no one answered. He then heard someone sobbing. He turned to his left and saw Kagome in the sun patched meadow floor, on her knees bawling her heart out.

"Don't come near me!" She said harshly. Inuyasha stopped about two feet away from her.

"Ka-Kagome." He said.

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled again. "I had a feeling that you would go back to her…but what I don't see is why. Right after we mated, why? You could of at least-" But Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kagome no it's not like that she-"

"She what Inuyasha? What did she do back then?" Kagome asked facing him.

"I went to get the rest of your soul back and she forced herself on me." Inuyasha said.

She laughed harshly and then sighed, "That wasn't what it looked like from where I was standing. I don't think I can believe you." She told him sadly.

_She…she doesn't believe me._ He thought in shock, the words repeating over and over inside his head.

"As much as you hurt me Inuyasha I don't think…" She was caught off by Inuyasha standing right in front of her face.

He grabbed her chin and looked down at her. Kagome eyes started getting watery again. She snapped her head to the left and made his hand let go. He grabbed her chin again and this time pulled her closer.

"Kagome you have to believe me…please believe me." Inuyasha said, as he jumped into a tall tree so she couldn't run away anymore.

Once they got to the top of the tree he loosened his hold on her reluctantly.

"We do have to talk. Kagome, how could you think that I would do that? I went to get the rest of your soul back right after we had mated." Inuyasha explained knowing Kagome was listening, but acting like she wasn't.

"…but-but I saw you…why did you…" Kagome said thawing out after a few seconds, she was looking at him now. For the first time since he had come to take her back she was looking at him in the eye. He jumped down to the forest floor again with Kagome and settled down at the base of the tree for the story.

"I saw you kiss Kikyo. I…right after we had mated I fell asleep and…then I woke up to you being gone. Some soul collectors had rushed past me, so I followed them…there was a barrier…and I saw you and Kikyo inside it…

_Kikyo threw her arms around Inuyasha while Kagome stifled a gasp. _Okay, he probably has a valid reason for seeing  
her…oh! I am so going to sit him into my century!_ Kagome thought as she looked on to see what he would do. She couldn't hear what was being said, but that didn't stop her imagination._

_Suddenly Kikyo leaned up and kissed Inuyasha. When he made no move to stop tears welled up in Kagome's eyes._

_Her heart was being broken and her body felt as if it was being torn to pieces._

"…The rest you most likely know. I masked my scent and came back to my time." Kagome finished sadly, blinking up at him. _Is it so wrong of me to want to kiss him?_ She thought just as he swooped down and pressed his lips lightly against hers, her lashes fell closed as she responded, deepening the kiss.

A faint light started to glow from Inuyasha and it slowly transferred to Kagome while they were kissing. As they came up for air Inuyasha gasped quietly. Kagome was glowing; her soul had finally become one again. The glow started to fade and she sighed.

"We go back. I smelt the four mischief makers fly over head just a few minutes ago." Inuyasha said, whispering in her ear before nibbling on the lobe, and giving her a quick lick along the rim.

Kagome shivered and replied just as quietly, "I don't want to, not yet. We just explained the problem to each other, and fixed our stupidity, but Miroku wil make comments…" She sighed and gave him a nuzzle, before standing up.  
Inuyasha groaned.

"Let him," he said, pulling her back down. They kissed for a few pleasure filled moments more before Kagome pulled back.

"I can't, we have to get ready for our fight." She responded, trying to be the responsible one. He growled in his chest, making her shiver again.

"Screw Naraku. He'll die soon enough, a few minutes won't matter." He said kissing her again.

"It will for me…please?" Kagome asked, pulling back slightly.

"Okay…even though I highly protest this." Inuyasha sighed, in regret, standing up.

"Thank you." She replied quietly, giving him a smile before he scooped her up, and started back to the village.

Miroku smiled perversely as Inuyasha set Kagome down gently in front of Keade's hut.

"Sooo-" Miroku started, only to be hit and cut off at the same time.

"Quiet monk." Inuyasha ordered the man who had his face pressed into the ground. Kagome decided to let it go this time, and flounced into the hut.

"Sango, do you know when everyone is going to be here?" She asked curious as to how long it took the demons to get over here.

"Actually, they should be arriving…right about-" Sango replied, being cut off by  
Kagome.

"Two jewel shards are outside-wow you've got this down to an art-don't you Sango?" The priestess asked giggling as they hurried out to something that Kagome hadn't seen for nine years.

"You stupid half-breed mutt! How could you do that to Kagome? I finally decided to forgive you a little today for making Kagome leave, but forget about that now! I can believe that you would do something _that **stupid**_!" Kouga spat out, his fury almost tangible. Inuyasha, and Kouga were holding the front of each other's robes and snarling, while Sesshomaru, and Ayame stood behind Kouga, apparently supporting him.

Ayame was openly growling at Inuyasha, but her stance and expression were showing that she altogether didn't approve of everything that Kouga was saying.

Sesshomaru was showing a little anger, and that really surprised Kagome-she hadn't expected that.

"Oh yeah wolf butt? What about you-Kagome leaves, and not one month later you mate Ayame. Devoted my ass. A pig is more devoted to its supper than you are to a woman." Inuyasha scathingly replied with just as much, if not more venom.

"That is-" Sesshomaru started in, only to be cut off by Kagome and Ayame.

"Inuyasha-Sit!" Kagome shouted, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Kouga!" Ayame said at the same time, stopping what would have come out of his mouth.

"How could you two do this with each other? Not five minutes and at each other's throats." Kagome huffed as Inuyasha's face firmly kissed with its old lover-the ground.

"I can't believe you! We finally decide to come back here to help, and all you can do is bring up old rivalries!" Ayame screeched bringing Kouga back to Earth.

"But-" Inuyasha started in once he lifted his face.

"No but's about this! SIT!" Kagome shrieked just for good measure. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo winced in sympathy while Sesshomaru smirked.

"How could you say that? I only-" Kouga started in.

"I don't care-we are ALL trying to destroy Naraku. Not just you, or me, or Sesshomaru!" Ayame cut him off, then turned to Kagome and Sango, "I'll be back in awhile." She stomped off, Kouga trailing not far behind, trying to get back into her good graces.

"Well…you can tell who's whipped around here." Sango whispered to Miroku using one of Kagome's slang words. It earned her a glare from Inuyasha, a puzzled look from Sesshomaru, and Shippo just burst out laughing at the older demon's problems.

"You can say that again." He whispered back, which made Shippo laugh harder, and Inuyasha turn his 'death glare' on him. He trying not to laugh at his fellow sexes plight's, but he gave up and doubled over laughing. Sango joined in and Kagome was looking on with a confused expression on her face-her being the only one who didn't hear the conversation.

o…X…o

**Reposted on June 12****th****, 2011**


	4. Chapter 4

All updated information and the disclaimer are located in the first chapter of this fic.

o…X…o

**Chapter 4: The Thriller!**

lol No, no I'm just kidding. KIDDING! My sister said that should be how I started out the chapter. lol ^_^ Okay, on to the real chapter!

o…X…o

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, we're all set. Now who are these allies you three keep talking about?" Sango asked, getting up to stretch her stiff legs.

It was night out now. Inuyasha and Kouga had just gotten back into the good graces of their mates, so they were being very careful around the two women. Ayame and Kouga nervously glanced from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, but didn't say anything.

"Kagura and Kanna are free of Naraku's imposing rule. I killed them myself and then brought them back, just after they had come and asked me to. They should arrive with Jaken soon." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, taking the human's surprised looks emotionlessly and waiting for Inuyasha's predictable outburst.

"Those two whores are nothing but a pain in my ass! How are we supposed to trust them? We don't even-" Inuyasha started in, only to be cut off.

"Shut your mouth you insolent fool." A voice said from the outside. A moment later Kagura and Kanna came inside followed by a hard-pressed Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru. As always, a pleasure." Kagura continued with as she sat down after giving him a slight bow.

After a few shocked moments, the group went back to planning. They proceeded to put the final touches on their battle plans before bidding each other good night and almost everyone leaving to go sleep somewhere else.

The next day everyone woke up early and set off, having Kagome guide them towards the Jewel shards. After a half days journey at an average demon's fastest speed (so they could conserve energy), they came to a clearing where Kagome could feel the presence of the last two shards in a cave just a little ways further.

"Naraku sure has gotten lazy. No demon puppets, no incarnations…geez this might be easier than we planned." Sango murmured as the group prepared for battle a ways away.

"Probably because Kagome wasn't in this time and he could tell, also it was the jewel shards that made him powerful to begin with. He had to start absorbing his 'creations' back into himself to keep his power levels up before we had left…" Kagura said, fingering one of the feather's in her hair.

The group emerged from the forest and approached the cave.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the group of do gooders and their acquaintances. Oh, and you've brought back my last two puppets, I thank you." Naraku said, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"Wrong. We're fighting against you Naraku." Kagura spit out, her fan already opening, as Kanna gave a rare statement.

"Puppets…we are puppets no more." She said softly but clearly, her voice echoing throughout the silent clearing. She turned her mirror catching Naraku's reflection in it.

"Your time has come Naraku." Sesshomaru stated calmly, venom creeping into his cold tone at the last word. Tokijin coming out of its sheath with a hiss.

"My curse will be gone soon and my family will have no reason to live in fear anymore." Miroku said with a glare. One hand was gripping his beads that contained the Kazanna, while his staff was being planted in the ground.

"My family and village will finally be repaid the debt they are owed so their souls may finally rest in peace!" Sango raged, her Hiraikotsu being moved into the throwing position as Kirara snarled her agreement.

"This is for all of our youkai-kin and wolf-kin that you have killed!" Kouga and Ayame snarled moving into an attack position.

"This is for all the innocents you have killed for joy!" Kagome fumed, drawing her bow tight, making sure it was ready to fire.

Inuyasha was the last to speak, his voice hard. "Your time is now Naraku. Breath in your last few breaths of fresh air before the pits of Hell open their arms to welcome you for eternity. Die!" Tetsusagia slid out of its sheath.

The battle commenced and in the hour of fighting, the combatants were focused and fought with now thought of their selves. After what seemed like a few minutes Inuyasha landed the first hit, followed closely by Sesshomaru, and Kouga and Ayame. Sango's hiraikotsu sliced neatly through one of Naraku's arms and Miroku's kazanna was unleashed, quickly taking in the extra limb so he wouldn't be able to reattach it. With each attack and defense the group used, Naraku weakened just a tad more, until finally Inuyasha was able to strike the final blow, ultimately killing the half-demon who had given everyone, human's and youkai alike, trouble, pain, terror, fear, and loathing. Kanna's mirror quickly absorbed Naraku's tainted soul, holding him temporarily so that the group could make sure he couldn't revive himself again while they were disposing of his remains.

For a few minutes everyone stood still, not really believing that the odd group of hanyou, youkai, and human's had actually defeated the…thing (fore he couldn't be called a man, or a demon and it would be an insult to even call him a hanyou).

As the group gathered together most could hardly believe Naraku was gone. Miroku hesitantly unwound the sacred beads and cloth that stopped his kazanna from sucking everything up. The cursed black hole that had appeared when Naraku had cursed his predecessors was gone. Sango squeaked and started to grin when she saw Miroku's face. At Sango's squeak Miroku's shocked expression of disbelief changed drastically to one of excitement and joy. He laughed and pulled Sango into a hug, which she happily returned, tears in both of their eyes.

Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, and Inuyasha sniffed the wind to see if Naraku's stench was truly gone. Three of them broke out in broad grins, while even Sesshomaru showed a small smile. Kagome spotted the two contaminated jewel shards in the remains of what once was Naraku and hurriedly picked them up. Even the two jewel shards couldn't bring back the demon pieces spread before the group. The shards purified as soon as she touched them, and she fused the last two pieces of the Shikon no Tama.

"Look." She said quietly, her eyes wide. Kagome held the now completed Shikon no Tama up for everyone to see. She handed it to Miroku, who took it, everyone's attention focused on the small pink jewel.

A tingling sensation made its way up her arms as soon as she had let go of the strings that held the jewel. Kagome looked down at her hands and gasped. Inuyasha quickly looked over at Kagome as she raised her hands in front of her face. The limbs were turning see through. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the barrier she had put up around Kouga and Ayame's home disappear. The see thoroughness started to travel up her arms.

"No…Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed out, stark desolation showing in both of their features, as the star-crossed lovers tried to reason out why this was happening. Kagome swallowed hard, and drew on her courage.

"There are history books in my bag from my time that should help you to survive. You've got to figure out how to put up a human illusion before the westerners come. Make sure that you watch for people with immense spiritual power, they'll try to kill you." Kagome said, bottling up her pain, she could cry when she couldn't see them anymore. Right now she had to make sure her mate survived long enough for them to meet again.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo take care, and don't let Inuyasha go. Sesshomaru that goes for you too. Take care of my mate." Tears were starting to brim in her eyes. She blinked them away so she could see her friends clearly for the last time. "Kouga, Ayame, take care, and good luck everyone. Inuyasha-" Kagome choked up but pushed forward her body was now gone and her face was transparent, fading every moment until only her voice sounded throughout the battlefield.

"Inuyasha, don't grow cold again. Wait for me…I love you. I love you all." Kagome's voice was fading away to nothing by the end of her last sentence. A tear slid down one of her cheeks and Inuyasha went to wipe it off. His hand passed straight through her cheek and he jerked his hand back. She blinked away the tears furiously, wanting to see everyone's faces until the last second. Giving them a weak smile, she disappeared from sight.

Everyone looked on in shock as the miko faded away like a ghost going to the Divine Realms. Inuyasha stared dumbly at the spot where his angel had stood a few seconds ago. Sango and Shippo started to cry silently, while tears shimmered in Miroku's eyes. The older youkai in the group felt the loss of the miko deeply, but were more concerned about what her mate's reaction would be, rather than anything else.

o…X…o

Kagome's eyes were blank for the first few minutes when she suddenly shimmered back into existence in the middle of the living room back at her house. She blankly looked around trying to figure out what had just happened and why it had just happened.

_Inuyasha… I have to get back to Inuyasha!_ Was her first coherent thought as her legs started to move towards the well house.

"Souta, I didn't know that you-Kagome?" Her mother called, growing concerned as her daughter flew past the kitchen entrance and out the door, sprinting towards the well. Korari ran after her daughter, dropping the knife she had been using next to the lettuce head she had been cutting up, the objects completely forgotten as she raced after her first born child.

Kagome jumped into the well, the wind rushing past her as the ground drew closer. No bluish glow emerged to cradle her in her journey to the Sengoku Jidai. She landed on the ground, her legs almost immediately giving out on her because of the force of impact.

A scream forced its way out of her mouth, utter despair making its voice heard in the world as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

A few hours later, her mother had finally gotten Kagome out of the well and into the shower. Blood from the battle, along with a basic coating of sweat and dirt churned together was washed from her daughter's body. After Korari urged Kagome to change by herself, she sat down with Souta and her otou-san whom had both come home after she had gotten Kagome into the bathroom; she then proceeded to explain what little she knew of the situation.

_I…I can't see Inuyasha again…_ She thought in shock, her first logically clear thought in the past half day. She had pulled on one of the sweater's she had gotten for him years ago along with a pair of jeans, not really paying attention to what she was putting on. She silently made her way into the living room where she curled up on the couch next to her okaa-san, oblivious to the talk going on around her.

Her mother had her arm around her daughter, Korari's worry almost tangible as she continued to talk to her own otou-san.

A knock came from the front door and Jii-chan sighed. "I'll get it." He said bustling over to the door.

"Take me to Kagome." A commanding man demanded as soon as the door opened. He spoke impatiently flicking his long black braided hair behind him as his dark, worry filled eyes searched behind the grandfather.

"Kagome is unavailable right now-I didn't catch your name sir. Good day." Kagome's Jii-chan said coldly going to close the door.

The man effortlessly stopped the door from closing, picked up the older man, set him aside and started to walk towards the living room like he knew where it was, despite the older man's protests.

Kagome turned her head to look at what was making so much noise, not really seeing who was there. She blinked repeatedly, trying to clear the cloudy haze that had descended over her eyes. The blaze of whatever charm that kept youkai and hanyou from being seen was surrounding the man that had just jumped over Souta and twisted his body so it didn't crash into the ceiling or walls.

Kagome stood up silently, looking through the charm to see the demon underneath as the man waited patiently just inside the living room entrance, while Kagome's family stared at the man as if he had just grown an extra limb in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing-" Korari started in on the man, the first one to recover; only she was cut off by her daughter's soft cry of elation.

Kagome flew into the man's waiting arms, tears making their way down her cheeks. "Inuyasha…" She whispered as she buried her head in his chest.

Inuyasha's arms tightened; Kagome's tear tracks were mirrored on his face as he breathed in the scent he had missed so much. "I missed you…so much…" Inuyasha whispered into her hair, holding her tenderly as if she would break, but tight enough to know that this was real.

"I thought I would never see you again." Kagome sighed, never wanting to let go. Her family had left them after Kagome's first three syllables since she had returned had been pronounced. They were trying to give them some privacy. "But how did you…"

Inuyasha sighed, picked up Kagome cradling her against his chest, walked over to the couch, and sat down. "Well…it was tough, but I finally made it.

"After you left…Sango, Miroku…Shippo, they helped a lot, keeping me sane. Surprisingly Sesshomaru helped as well, over time I worked with him on the plans for everything. We basically did as you told us to. Creating a charm to make sure we looked like humans was the hardest. Miroku's family and descendents helped quite a bit. Did you know that Miroku and Sango are your ancestors?" Inuyasha asked, getting a silent negative answer in the form of a shake of Kagome's head.

"Hmm…anyways, after the westerners came, Sesshomaru and I started in with the stock market and funded a lot breakthrough research projects, building up our funds. Then the depression hit America and we bought up a lot of the stock under different identities. Over the years we slowly took over a lot of the international trade. When World War II broke out we left for America and started a branch of our base company from Japan. It wasn't easy, but we did it.

"Since we knew what was going to happen we made sure that the youkai and hanyou would be safe around the world. Making contact with the European youkai and hanyou was the hardest. Since we didn't have centuries to convince them we were telling the truth, they took heavy casualties in when the two World War's occurred. By the end of the Second World War, they were so weak in numbers that we had to search for the survivors of the chemical warfare. The Cold War wasn't too bad; we just controlled the government's movements, which is quite easy for the youkai.

"So I ended up waiting for you to be born. The first 475 years were easy compared to the torture of these last few years…I had to leave the country so my younger self wouldn't catch my scent. That would have been an uncomfortable confrontation if I hadn't left…" He finished off with, giving her a sad half smile. He'd tell her the rest over time, but right now he just needed to hold her, and a shortened version of what had happened was all he could really manage at the moment.

"Oh…Inu…" Kagome whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. She hugged him closer, taking comfort in his solidness, while giving it back the same way. He feathered kisses across her brow and down her chin, breathing in her scent from the crook of her neck for a minute before catching her lips in a passion filled kiss. A growl rumbled in his chest, making Kagome shiver and thread her fingers through his hair. The kiss deepened as the two lovers concentrated on each other. Inuyasha's hand crept down to the bottom of his sweater, sliding underneath the material to find no t-shirt underneath, his hand flattening across her stomach to feel as much skin as he could, he wanted her _now_.

"Ahem." Kagome's Jii-chan coughed, secretly grinning at the chance to break up the couple before things got out of hand, well more out of hand than they already were. "There are more people outside, which I'm almost positive are waiting for Kagome and yourself…Inuyasha." He said smugly. Kagome flushed like a teenager caught in a compromising position (which she was in), while Inuyasha just glared at the old man who wanted to interrupt his reunion time with his mate.

Kagome's blush died as she looked at Inuyasha confusedly. "Come on…I see we won't get any private time until tonight…" He grumbled, standing up and reluctantly letting Kagome stand up, instead of carrying her outside which he knew she wouldn't have liked. He did keep hold of one of her hands though. The grandfather stood aside as his granddaughter and her mate walked out to the back of the shrine.

A blaze of a barrier charm surrounding it blinded Kagome for a few minutes as she stood, blinking back tears and adjusting her sight so she could see. There before her stood a grown, brown haired kitsune along with a fish hanyou standing next to him. Rin and Sesshomaru stood next to them, looking like they hadn't aged a day in 500 years. "Kagome-chan!" "Okaa-san!" Were two of the cries that came from two of the people before her.

"Sh-Shippo? Rin?" Kagome whispered, her eyes large as tears welled up again as the man whom she now recognized as Shippo and Rin darted forward and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"You probably can't recognize me Kagome-nee-chan, but I'm Ai from the old Mystic Island." Ai said smiling up at the group. Asagi, Dai, Roku, Shion, and Moegi were behind her smiles mirrored across their faces. Kouga and Ayame stepped forward from the crowd of youkai in the back of the shrine. Tears were in Ayame's eyes and Kouga was smiling happily, his arm wrapped around Ayame's waist.

"I remember. I just…you guys grew up!" Kagome said, with a grin, receiving one in return.

"Kaa-san, Ai-chan's my mate." Shippo explained, laughing at the shocked look on the miko's face. "Actually one of our kits was in your class two years ago. Ryochi." He added, laughing again as Kagome's eyes got bigger. Ryochi's head popped out from behind Asagi's body and he waved cheekily at his former teacher. "Hey sensei!" He called, a mad fit of giggles bursting from what sounded like a few other youngsters behind the grownups.

"Speaking of your teaching we'll need to discuss what's going to happen with that…" Inuyasha whispered into her ear and she grinned and blushed in response.

"Rin, let Kagome come and meet her adopted grandchildren and her nieces and nephews." Sesshomaru said, a wry smile making its way onto his face.

"Okay Fluffy!" Rin replied, giggling at Sesshomaru's pained expression that was a mix of exasperation and love, before whispering to Kagome, "It never gets old!" She giggled some more when Lord Fluffy growled low in his chest.

"I heard that one Rin, just wait until tonight…" Sesshomaru said with smirk, seeing his well picked words make Rin squirm. Rin stuck her tongue out in reply and took Inuyasha's hand.

"Come on Nii-chan, Kagome-chan needs to meet everyone! And say hi to some old friends!" Rin laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face. He scowled, and then grinned as Shippo took Kagome's other hand. The kitsune and the mate of Lord Sesshomaru led the reunited star-crossed lovers down to the youkai family that had grown over the years. Laughter, squeals of delight, and all around happiness could practically be seen in the air as the reunion party continued on into the night.

Somewhere in the middle of the reunion tables and food appeared along with utensils and drinks for the large group.

Kagome's Jii-chan, okaa-san, and Souta were introduced as well to the group of youkai. By the end of the night, Souta was trading stories about Kagome with Rin and Shippo, laughter coming from the small group often enough to make Kagome a little nervous. Sesshomaru was talking with Kagome's Jii-chan about seals and other spiritual topics while Korari was talking with all of the younger youkai and hanyou.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. With many hugs, kisses, and promises to call for lunch/dinner dates the crowd left. "I barely got to talk with Kouga, Ayame, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Rin…" Kagome murmured with a sigh, she was too happy to frown right now.

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up later." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around her waist as the couple watched the last of their youkai family leave for the night.

"Wow…I thought there would have been a mess to clean up…" Korari said surveying the back of the shrine with wide eyes. There wasn't a speck of trash, or anything that showed a large group of beings had congregated on the grounds.

"That's one of Sesshomaru's specialized groups of youkai server's. He's got this private company set up to help serve just youkai needs, since a lot of youkai families want to get together without the charms, and not freak out the servers or something. We came up with the idea after having one of our own reunions a couple centuries ago." Inuyasha explained with a grin. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to steal Kagome away for the night." He added a heated, hungry look passing between the couple.

"Of course." Korari said quickly with a wink in their direction, grabbing Souta's and her otou-san's arms and dragging them towards the house. Souta was on the verge of starting to tease his sister, while Kagome's Jii-chan looked like he was about to deliver a large lecture on proper etiquette and responsibility. "Just have her back by noon tomorrow." She added before she shut the door.

"Well, I think that went well." Inuyasha murmured, kissing the junction between Kagome's neck and shoulder.

"Hey, how come Rin doesn't look a day older than when I last saw her, and how did the two of them have full-blooded youkai and hanyou children?" Kagome asked, her head buzzing with new names and information.

"Hm…" The silver haired hanyou said distractedly as he turned his mate around to kiss her mouth thoroughly.

Kagome shivered and sighed, giving into the kisses without so much of a murmur of protest.

"We better go." Inuyasha said reluctantly, lacing his fingers through his mates and tugging her along.

"…what?" Kagome asked dazedly as she followed him out of the barrier. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up into his arms, his hanyou features being hidden by the ring he had put on before exiting the barrier. He then jumped, and soon the couple was speeding out of the city, towards a destination Inuyasha knew of. He found it to his advantage to use the dark hair from his charmed disguise instead of the silver hair of he true form when he was travelling in this fashion.

"Sesshomaru figured out that if a human and a youkai mated the couple could choose between having a full-blooded youkai, or a hanyou. Since youkai blood is so powerful, nobody can have a human child, plus I also thank Kami for that. With a youkai and human couple the human receives the same lifespan as his or her youkai mate.

"Later another couple, a hanyou and a human figured out that they could choose between all three. But unfortunately, the human child has a normal human lifespan…that was very hard for everyone to find out." Inuyasha explained, knowing that the questions would bug Kagome all night if he didn't answer them right away.

"Now, no more questions tonight. I only get about twelve hours to…get to know you-" Inuyasha frowned when Kagome giggled at this. "Anyways…to get to know you again." He finished his frown turning into a lecherous grin as his mate blushed.

The couple arrived at the private cottage Inuyasha owned and slipped inside, already tangled together. "I've imagined this so many times…" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, before giving the rim a lick, making her shiver.

"Well, think of it this way. We've got forever to do anything and everything, including what you imagined." Kagome said breathlessly as they disappeared into the bedroom.

The End.

o…X…o

**Reposted: June 20, 2011**

Yay! My second fan fiction is (re)done! I'm so excited!

I'll leave you with a quote from a song I like that seemed to make sense for this fic:

Kotobo wo kasanetemo  
_Even with words  
_Wakari aenaikoto  
_There are things that can not be conveyed  
_Mada shiranakatta ne  
_I still hadn't realized that  
_Kimi dake wo dakishimeta kute  
_The lost dream of holding you  
_Nakushita yume kimi wa  
_By my side, you said,  
_"Akiramenaide" to itta  
_"Don't give it up!"  
_Tooku harareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
_The further apart we are, the closer you feel  
_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku_  
Even my loneliness turns into strength_

It's a Japanese song (of course). One of the closing song's to Gundam S Destiny. I thought it fit the fic pretty well, not exactly perfect…but it fit better than any English song that I've listened to. I'd also like to thank everyone for reviewing this fic! Thank you so much!

This is Sora, signing out of my (reposted) second Fan Fiction!

Laters!


End file.
